The Princess, And Kings
by crystalpotter-weasley
Summary: Prequel to May, December. May be read alone. Towards the end of the war, Vivian Potter (FemHarry) falls for her trainer Kingsley Shacklebolt. But with the war, politics, and a sixteen year age difference trying to keep them apart, can their love survive? AU KS/HP FemHarry, Explicit content.


**I do not own Harry Potter!**

**_Yes, I know, another story! Starting new stories actually helps me with writer's block on other stories. This is why I am starting a new one! Don't fuss at me, please! Anyway, this is a Kingsley Shacklebolt/FemHarry pairing. You can consider this a May, December prequel, or read it on it's own._**

**_WARNING: This story will contain bad language, possibly violence (flashbacks) and explicit content between people with a large age difference. (16 years) No relationship will start before both participants are adults. (Wizarding Adults = 17 years old) The timeline of Deathly Hallows is way off. AU! Sirius is alive! Aurthur Weasley kicked it instead. Now, onward! Please review!_**

Chapter 1

Vivian Potter had a _slight_ crush. Okay, so it wasn't _really_ slight. However, it was troublesome. Being half in love with your trainer, had to be wrong- right? However, as Kingsley stepped into the training room at Potter Manor, she dared anyone to deny how sexy he was.

Kingsley was wearing basketball shorts, and a tank top. His arm muscles rippling. He looked absolutely yummy. She was really shocked at his casual dress, though. She had only ever seen him in robes, with a flat, African style hat on.

"Good Morning, Vivian. How are you settling in?" Kingsley asked. He was sure she was lonely in this big, old place. Sirius was staying mainly at Grimmauld Place with Lupin. He knew he was lonely in _his_ Manor, and he had his Mother and little Sister living with him! His little sister, that was Three years older than the girl he was currently ogling, he reminded himself.

_Snap out of it! She would never be interested in an old man like you! Besides, she was raised muggle. What if __she thinks you are a pervert?_

No, he thought. He had seen the looks she was giving him. She was almost of age, and she was obviously attracted to him, he thought with some hope. She sure had changed, he thought as he took in her form. Gone was the shorter, messy hair. Her dark brown hair was longer, and back in a pony tail. Little strands of curls framed her face, which was no longer hidden by glasses. Some muggle procedure, he had heard.

Her body was far more developed than he thought it had been when she had visited Black at Grimmauld, in Christmas of her Fifth year. Of course, that was a year and a half ago. She must have been a late bloomer. And _bloom_ she had! He could see every curve in the tight workout pants, and sports bra she was wearing.

He could still remember the Holy Hell that had broken loose after the previous school year ended.

She had apparently slipped her "guards" after exiting the Hogwart's Express, to the consternation of everyone. She never met up with her horrible 'relatives', instead choosing to claim her birthright a month early. They had all forgotten that in times of war, orphans who are the last of their Lines could be emancipated at any age above twelve. (It was an Ancient Law, yet still active)

After claiming the Potter and Black fortunes, she unsealed Potter Manor. The wards there were Ancient, and she paid the Goblins to add a Fidelis Charm, with herself as the Secret Keeper. It probably cost half of the Potter Vault to do it. The amount of power required meant that no Wizard could cast it on such a large property. A Coven probably could have, but Covens were currently outlawed.

This was the reason the Potter Family was hiding in a small cottage on October 31st, 1981. A huge number of Goblins would have been required in order to cast the charm, and the costs would reflect that.

Vivian had emphaticaly stated, that she would not return to Grimmauld Place. She also said that if she wasn't given proper training, she would leave them, and Wizarding Britain, on it's own. She had enough properties, and money, to do it. And she would. She needed training, and if they wouldn't give it to her, she was out of there! She said she had already been screwed over by the 'Wizarding Establishment', and she wasn't going to be their sacrificial lamb.

He had been shocked and dismayed when he found out Vivian Potter had not been told of her heritage until she met the Goblins when she was eleven! Arthur Weasley had been told that in a letter from Fred and George. He had mentioned it in passing to Kingsley, who told Amelia Bones immediately.

Magical Guardianship was an important position, and there were hard and fast rules to be followed while being one. Everyone knew Albus Dumbledore was Potter's Magical Guardian, and if the story were true, he had failed to follow any of them.

After an investigation- which included a 'discussion' with the Dursley's -which led to visits by a WCS agent once a month for the rest of Vivian's time there- irregularities were shown. Amelia, herself had placed non-aggression wards all over the property. Vivian had denied any physical abuse, but Amelia was positive she was just too scared to say it.

Albus Dumbledore was removed as Vivian's Magical Guardian. When asked if she had a preference as to who was to be her Magical Guardian, Vivian suggested Amelia Bones, or Augusta Longbottom who was her good friend's Grandmother.

The Guardianship was given to Dame Longbottom, due to Amelia recusing herself because of her involvement in the investigation on Dumbledore. Augusta had wanted custody of Vivian, yet it was denied due to the Blood Wards. Augusta had given Vivian a House Elf, and she had instructions to keep an eye on Vivian, and to do chores as needed. Rosie was also to protect Vivian at all costs, she would give up her own _life_ for Viv's.

Anyway-

Most of the Order had been scandalized, but Moody had barked out a laugh. "I_ told_ Albus you needed training before you died, girly! Glad to see you've got some sense!" He said loudly, hushing objections. "Tonks! Shack! You both are splitting training duty. Any requests, Potter?" He asked, curious. If she asked _not_ to learn some things, or to not have training early in the morning or something, it meant she wouldn't take it seriously.

Potter looked Moody, Tonks, and Shacklebolt right in the eye- "Yeah. Don't go easy on me. Voldemort won't."

She had gained a Hell of a lot of respect from a lot of the Order that day, the Auror members most of all.

"Is it alright for Neville, Luna, Susan, and Hannah to get some spell training as well?" Vivians voice brought Kingsley back to the present.

He was shocked by two names that were _not_ on that list though. "Ron and Hermione not want to learn?" He asked, curious.

Her eyes quickly jumped from tracing his biceps, up to his eyes in surprise. His eyes crinckled at the corners, and he tried to stifle a smile. A deep blush worked across Vivian's cheekbones as she saw him notice her wandering eye.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "I thought everyone in the order knew." She said, looking away briefly. "Ron blamed me for Mr Weasley's death at the Ministry of Magic. He hasn't talked to me in a over a year. Hermione tried to be both of our friend's for a while, but she is in love with Ron, so..." Vivian said, making a 'What can you do?' motion with her body. "I have always been closer to Neville and Luna, anyway."

Kings gasped in shock at that news. He was often working, or on a mission. He missed a lot that other's didn't that way, he knew, but this? "What about the other Weasley's?" He asked.

Vivian smiled, bitterly. "They told me it was 'totally not my fault'." She said.

"Then what-" He started.

"Then I never heard another word from any of them, except from a quarterly busness report from the twins. I invested my Triwizard winnings in the start of Wheazes." She stated, answering his unasked question.

"Wait. I thought I saw the twins whispering in your ear after the meeting?" He asked. She had turned really red, and smacked them both, he remembered.

Vivian's expression turned wry. "That was them asking if I would like a threesome after I am 'finally legal' since I am apparently 'very fuckable'." She said, voice dry as toast.

Kingsley bristled. "Ah. Nasty little Cretins! Anyway, as long as your friends are willing to work, I will teach them, but the focus is on _you_. If you want to help them in your spare time, that's your business."

"Great! Thanks Kings." Vivian said, smiling prettily, looking at him up through her long eyelashes.

'Shit' Kingsley thought. 'I'm training Lolita.'


End file.
